It s Over
by SnarryMania
Summary: Set after 3x01 , everything after that was ignored.


Set after 3x01...

Everything after this Episode was ignored, so in this little Oneshot Andy was just back, after Sullivan told her to take the week off.

"Herrera, a Word Please." Robert said walking in the beanery and looked her intensely in her eyes.

It was her first day back after he send her away for personal leave and Robert really needed to talk to her.

He had so much time to think about everything that was said and he needed her to know some things and because she didn´t take his calls, didn´t answer the Door or texted him back, he needed to talk to her in the Station, where she couldn´t just leave.

He knew that it was his own fault and of course he did understand her, but he just needed to make things right.

Made her understand his intentions .

And now that he knew what was really important, what really mattered, he just wanted to explain to her what had happened to him.

About his leg, about his fears, just about everything.

He wanted to tell her that he needed her far more than just any promotion, he wanted to tell her that he loved her, really loved her.

He didn't know if she could forgive him, but he wanted to fight for her andnot lose her as well.

He just couldn't let this happen.

"Sure." she smiled, even if it was just to prove to everyone that she was okay.

She wasn't, but she didn't want to show her emotions anymore, she had enough of that.

The eyes of her colleagues followed her at every turn since she had entered the Station.

Pity, confusion and apparently also anger had struck her, even if she did not understand why.

She had not harmed anyone, she didn´t .

The only thing she had done was to fall in love.

In love with her Captain, her Captain who had broken her heart after she had allowed these feelings for the very first time and it broke her.

Never in her whole life she had felt so alive as when she was with Robert.

He meant everything to her, but he didn't want her and she had to accept that, hard as it was.

"Yes, Sir?" she asked after they went to his office and she closed the Door behind her.

Sullivan was leaning against his Desk and she stood as far away from him, as his office let her.

"We really need to talk and you didn´t give me a chance on the phone, or at your home, so we need to do this here." he sighde .

"About?"

"You know what I want to talk about."

"No , Sir.

I don´t ." she really didn´t, because everything was already said between them, and she couldn´t take more of his excuses.

"Andy..." her eyes shot up to him, a fire was burning in them.

"No it´s enough.

You will hear me out and after that we´re finished.

I respect you as my Captain, as the good firefighter that you are, but I don´t have to take any more shit your throwing my way.

I´ve earned everything that I am and you cruhsed it.

I was good , I was a damn good Firefighter and now its gone.

Because no one will believe me now that I have worked for all this myself.

Not if they think I slept with you for it.

My Father already thinks I´m a whore, shit the whole Station thinks that, just because I was stupid enough to fall in Love with you.

I get it, you don´t want me or anything that isn´t work related, I really do get it, but i don´t need more of youre Explanations .

And I really don´t need a man who runs as fast es he can, just because things got to difficult for him.

I Love you, okay?

And I´m not afraid of telling you so, but it wasn´t good enough for you .

I thought the feeling was mutual and I really tought we could be something really big, but that was my mistake.

I Love you right now, but it will be going away sometime, and I will be good in the end, but right now it hurts.

It hurts so much that I can´t breathe properly anymore.

But I will be okay, like always." she was fighting the tears that were burning in her eyes.

She didn´t want to cry anymore, not because of him.

Not because her Father thought so little of her, and not because her friends let her down.

She had no one anymore.

No one.

"You don´t have to fear me anymore, I won´t come near you, exept for Work, because it´s my job to be by your Side, take the Aidcar with you or anything else.

It´s my Job and I´m fucking good at it and you know that damn well.

So please get your act together, like you wanted it from me.

Because its over."

Sullivan was shocked, he really was.

Of course he knew it would be a difficult conversation, but what she was saying, was crushing him.

And he knew she wasn´t finished with her speach.

"I didn´t deserve this punishment and you know this.

I didn´t disrespect you, your punishment for me was just because I fall for you and gambled with your Promotion.

But you made me fall for you.

I know you didn´t meant to, but you did, and it seams I´m the only one paying the price because of this.

I know now that I shouldn´t have kissed you, because it made everything strange and for that I´m Sorry.

But I can´t be sorry that I´m in Love with you.

I really can´t, Sullivan.

But please just let it go and let me be the little good Lieutanant that you want.

I promise I will treat you with the respect you deserve for beeing my Captain, nothing will change that..."

"Everything changed, Andy.

You changed me and I..."

"Perhaps, but that didn´t do any good." Andy sighed .

It broke Robert to see Andy like this and he knew damn well, that all of this was his own fault.

"You´re wrong..."

"I was wrong before and perhaps I´m now, but I can´t take more shit right now.

I just want you to understand that you broke me, everything was fine before you were here and now I´m broken and I hate you for it.

No one had this power before over me.

You´re the first and you fucking broke me.

I hate you because you made me fall for you and I hate me, because I was so careless to let this happen.

This isn´t me and I didn´t want to be like this, but it happend .

But be sure, it will never happen again." her voice got cold in the end, and it frightened him.

"Andy please, would you..." the Sirene went off and Robert looked helpless.

Aid Car 19... he didn´t hear more, because he concentrated on Andy, but she just smiled bitterly.

"My turn, Sorry Captain." she was about to leave, when she heard him again.

"This Conversation isn´t over." he tried, but her Smile got as cold as her voice and it twisted his gut.

His heart tightened.

"See, and there you´re wrong.

It. Is. Over.

Your are my Captain and probably the knew Chiefe in a few weeks, nothing more.

You will be leaving eventually and than I can be back to normal" now she looked sad, even if she tried to hold her emotions together.

"I have to go, our Reputation is on a thin line, mine is for sure, and we don´t want to take anymore risks, don´t we?"

She left him without waiting for an answer.

She was done, but he wasn´t.

I know, harsh words, but I just kind of needed that.

I hope you enjoyed this, though.


End file.
